


Bloodswap Au That Doesn't Have A Name

by Jenny_Phoenix



Series: My Blood Swap Series [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Aradia Zahhak, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Brown Terezi, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cerulean/Cobalt Gamzee, Equius Vantas, Eridan Makara, Eridan and Nepeta hated each other when they first met but Eridan was just being stupid, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feferi Megido, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Fuchsia Sollux, Gamzee Serket, Indigo Aradia, Jade Tavros, Kanaya Pyrope, Karkat Leijon, Like, M/M, Maroon Feferi, Multi, Mutantblood/Candy Red Equius, Nepeta Ampora, Nepeta liked Karkat first, Olive Green Karkat, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Purple Eridan, SHUSH, Sollux Peixes, Tavros Maryam, Teal Kanaya, Terezi Nitram, Ugh, Unrequited Love, Violet Nepeta, Vriska Captor, WTF, Yellow Vriska, and a little bit of black erinep, and just really weird, bloodswaps are fun, for me though, i just wanted a little bit of solnep, i may draw this out later or something, i think, maybe a bit of unrequited flipped katnep, olive green Karkat especially, she was already over him, sort of Nepeta-centric, sort of a series, then he started to like her, this is so bad, this is the main story of the series, too many tags, weird story, you can issue commands by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Phoenix/pseuds/Jenny_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't know, I've always wanted to create a bloodswap and wow! here is one! h3h3. Originally I almost had Nepeta as the Tyranianblood but then I changed my mind. Their typing quirks are the same but the canon relationships are<br/>a) past relationships<br/>b) completely impossible here<br/>c) entirely flipped over<br/>d) which means the relationships are out of wack.</p><p>Anyways, yeah, the course of the game is being played by these blood swapped characters. Many shenanigans will ensue. Very many. It's sort of like its the main story of my bloodswap series, but there will be no game AUs on the side in this, or how some relationships came be and stuff that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm terrible.

**== > Begin a bloodswap AU (alternative universe)**

A young troll is frantically looking around, as if he is waiting on someone. You then suddenly notice the fins on the sides of his head and the dual colored theme that he wears. You figure that you are looking at a sea dwelling troll that is simply shaking his head and repeating that he has no time for shenanigans.

**== > Be that troll**

You do not know what that means. The only troll here is you and you are the only troll that would sink to this deep in ocean, obviously. Well, and her too...but seriously where is she? She always meets up with you after feeding Gl'bgolyb, but enough of that, it's time for introductions.

Your name is Sollux Peixes, and you have the richest of bloods flowing through your veins according to the hemospectrum. You have quite the affinity for duality and you don't really have the time for any kind shenanigans no matter what your friends say, it's mainly because of the complaining fact that Gl'bgolyb is technically ALWAYS hungry so you don't really have the time for anything else.

Your trollian handle is tentacularAbstract [TA] and you 2ort of tend to ju2t type a biit liike thi2 

You have this weird fascination for tentacles, but it may be the fact that it has such a slimy texture and it's just so wiggly and how it can function it just beyond your mind, but okay just nevermind on your weird interests. You also come off as hostile, especially with your bipolar-ness and that you are intimidating with the fact that you are the only troll, besides the emperor with this blood hue. It is also worth adding the fact if it wasn't for her, you would probably be a friendless douche and you would have to feed Gl'bgolyb by yourself but you can't complain. You're pretty grateful for her help.

Obviously, you are waiting on someone and she is going to be late. It's a bit pathetic that you don't have much to say of yourself and your slight interest in tentacles. It’s quite sad, frankly, but who's to say on the matter? You soon notice a giant whale lusus carcass float by, and you look around once again.

**== > Check on Gl'bgolyb**

You swim near Gl'bgolyb (but not too close) to see her eating now, and sigh knowing that it wasn't too late, but once again, it ALMOST was. You swim into higher waters, still expecting that girl to come and greet you any second now. Wow, you really hope she didn't stop liking you and actually ditch you like you usually tell her to. Sometimes you think you really are not worth her time.

**== > Be the girl that Sollux is expecting**

You are now the troll that he is expecting, whatever that means. Absolutely adorable you are and you are petting your catfish lusus, while smiling but simply lets let you be on your way.

Your name is now Nepeta Ampora. Your blood is the second highest on the hemospectrum, and you may have a had a little fit of going off on killing land dwelling trolls, but you had perfectly good reasons to. You also like making cat and fish puns, or well, catfish puns. It's mainly because you think your lusus is awesome. You don't know why but the cape that you wear is some sort of comfort, or ahem, comfurt because of who knows what. It makes it a little harder to swim with but who cares?  You wear whatever YOU want! Hehe. Besides its comfy and the ends of it looks like some sort of badass catfish tail as your moirail put it.

Your trollian handle is almightyCuttlefish [AC] and you type like this ≈33 < it's a pun!!! get it??? h33 h33 cuttlefish? cuddler? if you don't get it it's your loss! h33 h33

Okay so all your puns can't be a good one. You're also pretty excitable and you're a very sweet gentle sort of troll, well expect for the fact that you kill your prey using your bare claws but still. You're a very loving troll. You guess you're more of a cat like being than a catfish but they're both pretty cool.

Stealthily you sneak up behind the unsuspecting heiress, ahem he is a HEIR, mind you, and you proceed to...

**== >**

POUNCE!!!

**== >**

You proceed to giggle as you watch your heir, ahem, you mean the heir, not your heir, that would be silly, squirm and slightly curse.

**== > Sloppy makeout, now.**

Haha no. Bad weird voices in your head! You are not that kind of purrsen. He suddenly looks at you with concern because beclaws you kept shaking your head for no reason in his view, and you smile, leaning to peck him on the cheek like usual. You then let go and proceed to engage into a delightful chat, as Tavros would put it. You two are holding hand in hand and you smile crookedly. You two continue to swim for a while.

**== > On Land**

Nepeta and Sollux proceed to chat of course, with her occasional giggle and covering her mouth, and under the stars and ahhhh!! Karkat would have so put this couple possibility on his shipping wall! Well, most likely. Their hands were still holding together and Sollux stared at Nepeta as she talked about her day.

"Tho...you do know you were once again almotht late, right?"

"I'm sorry, its just something catpunned. Karkat kept messaging me aboat my quadrants asking if we were matesprits yet and stuff, and he asked how come Equius and I aren't morails anymore. You know how he gets when you don't answer him."

"...NP..."

"Okay yeah, that one was bad but still!"

"Haha...it was pretty bad." He teased.

"Shut up!"

Sollux tousled her hair softly before pecking her cheek.

"S-Sollux!" Nepeta gushed, blushing.

He softly smiled as he wrapped his arm around Nepeta and chuckles lightly as she cuddled closer giggling. Sollux never really did talk as much as you'd think, he just mostly liked to stay quiet. It depended on his mood though. He was a man of a few words but still very sweet at least, he was sweet only to Nepeta. No one other than Nepeta would really call him sweet or anything of the like.

**== > Be the Karkat shipper whatever they talked about moments ago.**

You are currently scribbling on the walls, and you stare at your OTP(standing for ONE TRUE PAIR) for two seconds before fussing and hiding it once again, scolding yourself for being so paranoid. It's only you in your weird respiteblock hive cave thing, but you take no chances!

Your name is Karkat Leijon, and it doesn't matter how much you say that you don't give two shits about anything because honestly, you do give a shit about everyone's love life, even if their "asking for advice bit" gets a little annoying sometimes. If you don't keep track of the relationships everyone has, then who fucking will? That violet blood gave it up a LONG time ago, when you...rejected her.

Your trollian handle is conflictingGreiver [CG], and YOU TYPE PRETTY FUCKING MUCH LIKE THIS.

You have a deep interest of the troll relationships and emotions and how it affects their emotions in the long run.

**== > Cringe at the thought of your rejection to her**

That day...you looked at her face to face. Ugh. Thinking about it makes you sad. So what if her ancestor and yours had heat? Even if it was sort of an illegal kind of heat being slave and master but still it was love? You wanted to let her know that maybe it didn't matter, those two's feelings shouldn't affect yours or hers in the present and with her stupid compelling puppy dog cat eyes or whatever you should call it for her, she ran off, and mumbled she understood, but you could really tell it hurt. The next day her moirail, well technically ex-moirail now, had a chat with you...yeah, it wasn't your best of times, but no matter of that! She's moved on and so have you. Not.

**== > Get me a sandwich**

Get who a sandwich, the only person here is you and your lusus, plus, you don’t follow commands, you give commands. If it wasnt you thinking that, you probably would have yelled;

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HIVE.

But sadly, and thankfully, it is only you here. You decide you will get a sandwich though incase the weird thought swarms into your head again?

**== > Go to Troll Canada**

Okay, you don’t know who is telling you what to do but anyways, Troll Canada is really far, and you’re waiting on someone to message you really soon, so no.

_**COMMAND DENIED!!!** _

**== > Lick your elbow**

You attempt to lick your elbow but fail miserably, who in the ever-loving fuck can even lick their elbow anyway? Isn’t it physically impossible?!

You don’t even know why you attempted something as stupid as that? Why did it even feel so compelling to do so? Ugh, the mysteries of  the troll mind… Sigh.

**== > Proceed to get trolled by the Yellow Blood**

\-- articulateGamer [AG] began trolling conflictingGriever [CG] \--

AG: I need to talk to you about something.  
AG: KAAAAAAAARKAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!  
AG: Answer me! What's taking so long?  
AG: Are you doing something stupid again?  
AG: OH MY GOD ANSWER ME ALREADY YOU PANSY  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW VRISKA?  
AG: Okay, soooooooo you know we're all playing that game?  
CG: WHAT ABOUT IT? DON'T TELL ME THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO FUCKING TALKING ABOUT.  
AG: Well, we have the teams all set and ready right now, and lets just say...You're the leader of the green team and Equius is the leader of the red team.  
AG: And weeeeeeeellllllll, Nepeta and I might 8e going pale and sadly, I'm not sure how to show her I would loooooooove to 8e her new palem8.  
CG: THE FUCK?! THE OH SO GREAT VRISKA IS ASKING FOR HELP FROM ME?? I'M FUCKING HONORED. BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL, IS THIS WHY EQUIUS AND NEPETA SPILT?  
AG: You should 8e. I know and sort of. To 8e honest, they weren't working out as well as you thought you know everyone knows that. Well, 8esides you.  
AG: Anyways, yeah lately she and I have 833n talking waaaaaaay more than usual  
AG: And she's a total b8d8ss cutie in training! 8ut Equius can't kelp her  
AG: waaaaaaaait I mean HELP her to her full potential.  
AG: I also really wanted to comfurt her when oh soooooooo harshly you rejected her 8ut she wouldn't get on trollian. Something a8out Sollux needing something.  
CG: I'M NOT FUCKING SURPRISED. WELL EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE YOU ACTUALLY WANTED TO COMFORT SOMEONE. MAYBE YOU CAN BECOME BETTER BECAUSE OF NEPETA BUT I CAN'T HELP YOU WITH THAT.

**== >  heyopbaajlpqdigdystsyflufdgkxlh**

You proceeded to facepalm because Vriska is the reason that Nepeta and Equius broke it off. Like what the fuck. Things are spiraling out of control and it's not even funny that it's before you even play the game. And Vriska is starting to slip some catfish puns. Are you  ~~kitten~~  kidding me. Do they really talk that much?!

AG: You're just jealous about not 8eing a8le to fill a quadrant with N8p 8ecause you alr88dy lost your ch8nce!  
AG: You just realized what 8 c8tch she was and you have a flushcrush on her now 8ut she's already moved on and getting even farther with her new flushcrush than she ever did with you!  
AG: Everyone knows.  
AG: Everyone expect N8p. Why do you think S8llux has 8een on his t8es ar8nd you?  
AG: He's afraid he'll lose her again to you. Didn't you notice he always was around Nep in gru8hood? You're such an idiot.  
AG: Then again Eridan doesn't care 8ecause he hates her. Well sort of. I can tell though. I know everything.

**DING DING DING! WE HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING WINNER!~**

Well shit. Looks like she knows and damn, you need to have a talk with Sollux about Nepeta later or something.

CG: ...FOR THE EVERLOVING FUCK...I'LL HELP. NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO.  
AG: I wanna do something nice for her. To show her I reelly mean it. She doesn't 8elieve me, 8ut that might 8e trust issues 8ecause her ex-moirail was hiding a pretty 8ig secret from her.  
CG: ...YOU COULD OFFER HER TO COME OVER TO YOUR HIVE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER ABOUT SOMETHING. MAKE IT A SHORT AND SWEET TALK. THEN LIKE TALK ON A PILE OR SOMETHING. YOU KNOW LIKE INITIATE A PALEDATE.  
AG: Hmm...that's not a pretty 8ad idea...Thanks Karkat! Oh, you should talk to the others a8out this 8y the way.  
AG: Your team is........

You don't know why but you're really hoping Nepeta will be in your team so you can apologize for everything and junk.

AG: Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Me and Kanaya.

\-- articulateGamer [AG] ceased trolling conflictingGriever [CG] \--

Shit. Well then...time to get talking, the rest of the night won't wait for no one.

**== > This is boring. Be someone else.**

Your name is now Eridan Makara. And on Alternia there are only three things you hate. Nepeta, that stupid peppy little seadweller that wouldn't take your affections, fish and...well...cheese. Cheese is from the devil. The motherfucking devil. People think you're creepy, sort of weird and you have a sort of wavy accent despite your hate of water.

Your trollian handle is constellatoryAlignment [CA] and you type pretty normal except you insert your accent in like wwith "for the evverlovvin fuck a day wwhy not"

As your name implies you like viewing the stars. You love going outside near the ocean and just looking out. Speaking of which, that's when you saw her, your little devilish hatemate who won't admit she hates you too. You thought she was a goddess with the outline of her from the moonlight. She walked gracefully towards you with a smile on her face. You invited her to your hive and you two chatted. She then talked about her plans on eliminating all landwellers and you pointed to yourself and she said she didn't know you. You then admitted you liked her and pulled her close. You might have been a little bit unknowingly under the influence of sopor slime.

It was because your moirail likes to send you pies and baked goods, but she sometimes forgets to leave the sopor slime out when she makes something for you. Either way, the rest is history. Although every night it's the same thing. You two meet up and argue. You're not looking forward to waiting to go stargazing with her because of her matesprit. Those two haven't made it official and put the label on it yet but they are obviously matesprits. Whenever the two of you, meaning your blackcrush and you, finally settle your differences or whatever else it was, you would point constellations to her and then you'd tease of each other's quadrants and junk.

On a side note, you also hate sopor slime. You don't sleep in it and you won't eat it unless you didn't know it was inside those pies. Your indigo blooded moirail eats it because it pacifies her immense strength or something like that. You tell her she shouldn't have so much of it though and she only takes a weekly dose. She is able to repress her violent tendencies because of the slime though, and you she says, but you're not sure because sopor slime works like a drug.

You are a douchebag in basic terms though. Maybe one of the biggest assholes in history, not including Sollux, because everyone knows how he is...how does the indigo blood put up with you again?

**== > Why is everyone mixed with Nepeta right now? Be someone who isn't close or feels for Nepeta.**

**_ ERROR _ **

You cannot do that because those characters locked.

**== > ...Troll the Violent Blooded Troll**

\-- constellatoryAlignment [CA] began trolling almightyCuttlefish [AC] \--

CA: nep im ready  
CA: nep its been almost an hour you knoww  
CA: fishface dont you ignore me  
CA: FUCK  
CA: are that busy wwith sol?  
CA: youre a fuckin bitch you knoww that  
CA: please dont tell me youre snogging wwith sol or somethin  
CA: thats all you guys evver do  
CA: dont make me go look for the twwo a ya  
CA: ...  
CA: your askin for it noww  
CA: YOU DO NOT MAKE ERIDAN MAKARA WWAIT THIS LONG NEPETA AMPORA  
CA: youre so gonna get it  
CA: you better hope you are alone for this

\-- constellatoryAlignment [CA] ceased trolling almightyCuttlefish [AC] \--

For someone of your blood caste you actually aren't all that violent which is a little odd you suppose. Shit! Did something just move in the bushes?! God damn it, you let out a string of curses under your breath when you were prepared to be pounced. You still fell down either way.

"Fuck you."

"Hey clownfish."

"Don't call me that, blowwfish. Wwell, can you get off me noww?"

"Nah, clownfish I'm good."

"I don't evven fuckin wwear clowwn makeup anymore, those wwere my wwriggler days."

"You still dress like one."

Suddenly you see her shifting slightly and you proceed to flip her over, before biting her ear fin and making her gasp sharply and growl. Haha. Payback.

"Stupid, you know I’m the best hunter around. You’re daring to go up against me?"

"I do fuckin dare. I am challenging you, wwhat are you gonna do about it?"

She growls, yep you got her right where you want her. Maybe she’ll finally acknowledge your blackflirting. She obviously has been teasing you as well. Oh, tonight is where it all starts. Fuck, did that seadweller just claw your back? Well then, it’s on. Bring on the rivalry.

**== > I am done with this. I don’t need to see a hate snog...or whatever else they’re going to do. Be someone else! BE SOMEONE ELSE!**

**Ding!**

_**A character has been unlocked. Would you like to be this character?**_


	2. When's the FLARP Session? I Mean What, Nevermind, Just Kidding

**== > Yes! Finally, be** **the new character.**

Your name is Feferi Megido and you have the lowest blood on the hemospectrum. You are very excitable but also a bit calm when you can and want to be. Your housemate, Equius Vantas is a different story, and not to count your other housemate, whom of which is his kismesis. At least, they act like kismesises, you really wish that they would admit how much they hate each other and that it isn't a platonic hate because it obviously isn't. You suppose you are sort of auspicing for them somewhat sometimes. 

You already know he has the lowest of low tones of bloods. It was even lower than your blood! And that usually implied that it was not on the hemospectrum, which technically, is correct. How did his ex-moirail not know before Terezi told her? Sadly you can not tell but then again, you are the only one that knows of this, besides his kismesis, of course, and Nepeta, and probably Gamzee.

Your trollian handle is compactConfinment [CC] and you type wit)( anttitude ANT -EXCITEMANT!!! 38D and bug puns. They are the bee-est!

You have an amazing matesprit, whose name is Vriska Captor and you love her because she is like one of the sweetest and grouchiest dorks you have ever met. Not that many see that side of her so you're happy that you're the only one that knows of that side, beesides probably Nepeta.

You also like making bug puns...because of your giant butterfly-like lusus. At least, that's what you think your lusus is. You could never really understand her that well when really all she did was flap her wings in a pattern, so you never asked, speaking of which you could understand simple phrases though like when she means yes, no or ~~maybe~~ maybee. The dead voices in your head tell you she's sort of like a mix of a butterfly and something else that they won't tell you though, so you decide to roll with it.

_**Ding!** _

**== > Check Trollian**

\-- terrorConqueror [TC] began trolling compactConfinement [CC] \--

TC: hEy mOtHeRfUcKiNg BuTtErFlYsIs  
TC: is something wrong?  
TC: IM A LITTLE WORRIED FOR YOU  
TC: its been  
TC: A WHILE  
CC: )(-EY GAMZ-E-E! 38)  
CC: Why would you bee worried?  
TC: its just we havent talked since our last flarp sessions all  
TC: OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT  
TC: aNd ThE uPcOmInG gAmE yOuR mAtEsPrIt iS sEtTiNg uP ThAt wIlL TaKe PlAcE AfTeR OuR SeSsIoN  
CC: O)( bug we're talking now t)(ough)(  
CC: SO! 38;) )(OW )(AV-E YOU B-E-E-N? I'M R-EALLY --------EXCITED FOR IT!  
TC: hAhAhA bEeN mOtHeRfUcKiNg fInE lAtElY  
TC: sO hOwS YoU aNd YoUr SpIdErSiS mAtEsPrIt???  
TC: i StIlL dOnT fInD hEr TrUsTwOrThY bUt sInCe YoU aLl uP aNd LiKe hEr I gUeSs ShE mUsT bE pReTty IgHt  
CC: S)(e and I )(ave bee-n great! O)( ant its too bad for t)(e game you're not on the same team!  
CC: It would )(ave maybee a Team Caustic ant Team Syzygy FLARP reunion!  
CC: You know, I can't )(elp bug laug)( everytime I type or say Syzygy! And t)(at it's pronounced si-zi-JE? Eridan ant Nepeta )(ave an odd choice in names 38)  
TC: i UnDeRsTaNd wHy FlArPsIs AnD sTiLl TeAsInG eRiDaN lIkE wHeN yOu WeRe mOiRaIls? BuT i Up AnD uNdErStAnD iT wOuLd hAvE bEe-N gReAt!  
TC: hAhA  
CC: I )(ave to swat of buzz off now, bug it wasp great talking to you again t)(ou)(, Gamzee! 38D  
TC: bYe BuGgErSiS nIcE tAlKiNg To YoU tOo

\-- compactConfinement [CC] ceased trolling terrorConqueror [TC] \--

Gosh, Gamzee always was an interesting guy, and he was a great friend! His and Vriska’s interests in bugs sort of rubbed off on you along with the fact of your lusus being like a butterfly. You were a bug lover, what could you say? You then adjusted your hat and google-like glasses that sat atop of your head.

**== > Be Feferi's matesprit**

_ **ERROR** _

She is busy, and does not have the time to entertain you right now she says.

**== > Be one of Feferi's housemates **

_ **ERROR** _

She is too busy splattering her daily war paint on her face to notice you.

**== > Be the other housemate **

_ **ERROR** _

He doesn't want to be seen...

**== > What?! Fine, be Gamzee!**

Your name is Gamzee Serket, and you have only a SLIGHT interest in bugs. You have the second highest blood color a landdweller can have. You're very laid back, but being the unpredictably and intensely moody person you are, your typing seems to be all over the place. Although, Equius has had quite the easy time pacifying you somehow. He's cool though. Right now you're not really doing anything. Equius seems to be too busy to visit or troll you so you decide to shoot him a message.

Your trollian handle is terrorConqueror [TC] AND BECAUSE YOUR EMOTIONS  
are all over the place  
So Is YoUr tYpInG As mEnTiOnEd AbOvE ThErE

Honestly, how strongly you feel the emotion will determine whether how you type. At the extremes of emotions you type in caps on one line and then lowercase on the next line. When you're laid back, you type in the weird uppercase, lower case typing you have (which does not exclude spaces in the pattern). Now, what was it you were going to do? You did say you were going to do something... Oh that's right, message Equius and then go over to his house.

\-- terrorConqueror [TC] began trolling carefulTact [CT] \--

TC: hEy pAlEbRo  
TC: iM CoMiNg oVeR

\-- terrorConqueror [TC] ceased trolling carefulTact [CT] \--

**== > Proceed to freak out **

YOUR ROOM IS IN NO CONDITION TO HAVE VISITORS IN THE MOMENT!!! Haven't you always told him to alert you ahead of time if he wishes to meet up? This moirail was quite different than your previous relationship, which to everyone was pretty much the ideal moirailship. Though for some reason, you suppose you are more comfortable with this moirailship than your one with Nepeta. Maybe because you got the secret off your chest and that Gamzee is too laid back to care, plus he could keep a secret. Not that Nepeta couldn't though! Oh wait, you haven't introduced yourself as of yet right? (Nice try on changing the subject.)

Your name is Equius Vantas. And you have blood that is lower than dirt. Basically, but shhh, don't tell anyone. You are...how to say, a kind troll, and for a mutant blood, very, very strong. Not as strong as those indigo bloods but still, pretty strong. Yeah, strong enough to break Karkat Leijon's bones for example. Not that you've done that... ~~maybe.~~  

Your trollian handle is  carefulTact [CT] D --> and you have such affinity for archery lately it has been incorporated into your typing although the rising stress amount with your problems and unresourcefully your intolerance for appearent e%cpetionities is okay but it does bring up some problems with reading your STRONG willfull typing sort of

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Someone is at your door...but you know who it is. Dang it! Maybe you shouldn't have spent so much time freaking out rather than cleaning up. Oh well, it's not like Gamzee will mind anyways.

You open the door and greet your odd moirail.

**== > Can we be Feferi's matesprit now?**

**_ **ERROR** _ **

The timing isn't right...

**== > How about the other housemate**

Your name is Terezi Nitram, and you are proud of you newly done war paint! It looks like you're fierce and ready for battle now! Prepared to go up and out for battle now! You grab the closest scalemate you have towards you and proceed to hide behind the bed, as you hear a loud ding chime. That was Karkat! You then get an array of spam messages as you cautiously stalk towards the computer like you were preparing for war. Maybe you and Nepeta should start roleplaying or something again! It's been a while since you two drifted apart because of that...You cackle viciously as you do so though. 

Your trollian handle is  guidedConsquences [GC] AND YOU PR3TTY MUCH S4SS P3OPL3 W1THOUT 4 THOUGHT OR JUST CR33P TH3M OUT B3C4USE YOU W4NT TO.

You should also answer Karkat before he gets too pissy.

\-- conflictingGriever [CG] began trolling guidedConsequences [GC] \--

CG: TEREZI?  
CG: HEY TEREZI!  
CG: GODDAMN, FUCKING GET TO YOUR COMPUTER.  
CG: ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW OFF STEAM TO LIKE I DON'T KNOW, BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OUT OF YOUR HOUSE IN FOREVER OR SOMETHING. GOD. TEREZI.  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: COME ON.  
CG: THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT IT TAKES THIS LONG?  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU, TAKING A SHOWER?  
CG: ARE YOU HAVING YOUR WAR PAINTING SESSION ON YOUR FACE AGAIN?  
CG: THAT SHIT TAKES YOU HOURS TO DO, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE COMING UP WITH NEW ARRANGEMENTS THAT DON'T EVEN LOOK THAT DIFFERENT, OR AT ALL INSPIRING.  
CG: COME ON, HURRY IT UP.  
CG: UGH THIS IS DUMB.  
GC: Y3S K4RK4T  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4 >:]  
CG: OKAY, QUIT THAT FIRST, JUST STOP CACKLING OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO, AND SO YOU KNOW HOW WE'RE PLAYING SGRUB RIGHT?  
GC: Y3S??  
CG: YEAH, WE'LL START IT TOMORROW, ALSO YOU'RE ON MY TEAM.  
GC: OH R34LLY?? W3LL WH4T 4 PL34SUR3 1T 1S TO S33 YOU L34D3R, H4V3 YOU WORK3D OUT WHO'S 3N3T3R1NG 4T WH4T T1ME?  
CG: I'M WORKING THAT OUT RIGHT NOW AND  
CG: WAIT  
CG: ARE YOU REALLY NOT GONNA ARGUE ME FOR THIS POSITION?  
GC: NOT R34LLY, BUT TH4T'S ONLY B3C4US3 4T TH3 MOM3NT 1'M PR3TTY BUSY  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: PLUS, WHO 3LS3 IS ON THIS T34M TH4T YOU JUST H4D TO B3 TH3 L34D3R OF?  
CG: OKAY, I TOLD YOU TO CUT THAT OUT JUST A FEW MOMENTS AGO. SO FUCK YOU AND THANK YOU FOR TAKING MY HEADACHE INTO CONSIDERATION BY NOT CONTINOUSLY CACKLING. WE HAVE, YOU, VRISKA, GAMZEE, TAVROS, KANAYA AND ME.  
GC: IT W4S MY PL34SUR3

\-- guidedConsequences [GC] ceased trolling conflictingGriever [CG] \--

CG: GODDAMN IT, I WASN'T DONE.  
CG: WHATEVER, IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS IMPORTANT ANYWAYS.  
CG: IF YOU SO DECIDE TO THOUGH, DON'T YOU DARE, BECAUSE I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR THIS POSITION, AND I WILL WIN. 

\-- conflictingGriever [CG] ceased trolling guidedConsequences [GC] \--

**== > Someone we have not met yet**

_**Ding!** _

Kanaya Pyrope or Tavros Maryam? 

**== > Tavros**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I am a nepeta fangirl. ahem. sorry for the long wait, still riding on writers block and idk why, but I'm proud and embarrassed of this story at the same time, which is the only reason I continue to write it. Plus it's summer, hey! it's less busy! And I finally figured out how to add color :3 Ha...amd its been exactly a year and a month since I last posted...I'll try not a take that long ever again...

**Author's Note:**

> Omg for some reason it won't let me add color. And I said this would be weird. bleh.  
> Bleh, I think it's more of a shipping thing and entertainment thing rather than a sgrub session.  
> I think I'll need to fix that a bit.


End file.
